The SA Dopplegangers
by happy-go-lucky writer
Summary: Summary: As the Special A class was doing their normal things, they see a little girl walk inside the greenhouse and so they follow. What do they see? Who was that little girl? Hope You Enjoy! P.S. I don't own S.A. or any of its characters


**Seems like the S.A. has double-gangers**

Summary: As the Special A class was doing their normal things, they see a little girl walk inside the greenhouse and so they follow. What do they see? Who was that little girl?

(Hope You Enjoy! P.S. I don't own S.A. or any of its characters)

**Chapter 1: The unusual day**

The day was same old, same old

Takashima, Kei was accepting the challenge of Hanazano, Hikari. Jun Yamamato, Megumi Yamamato and Ryuu Tsuji were drinking tea. Toudou, Akira was hitting Karino, Tadashi because he was stuffing his face when they saw something unusual. A little girl walking towards the end of the usual explored places of the S.A. she looked about 11 to 12 so they decided to follow the little girl, but they got lost

"How are we going to find her now?" Tadashi whined

"We'll have to come here early tomorrow, then" Kei replied, as Tadashi collapsed anime-style

"Why?" He argued, that was his personal hell...waking up early

"So we can find out why there is a girl walking in the greenhouse" Hikari smiled and thought of something

"Takashima, I challenge you that if I find out where that girl goes then you will admit defeat" Hikari grinned as she was thinking about how she can win

"Okay, but if I win then I get to keep you for a day" Kei countered, which broke the thoughts of Hikari

"Nani!" Hikari shouted in surprise, she knew about Kei liking her and she liked him back but the thought still sent shivers down her spine

"See you tomorrow, Miss No. 2" Kei said before retreating back to the usual place of the S.A.

"DON'T CALL ME MISS NO. 2!" Hikari shouted, anger getting the best of her

Next Day:

"Ohayo minna" Hikari whispered as everyone was looking for that same girl, then that's when they saw her. She was running so they tried following her, they reached an unidentified part of the greenhouse and saw the girl disappear again

"Why can't we find her?" Hikari shouted, clearly annoyed

"Just be quiet, I think I heard something" Kei replied, and all of the S.A. members paused, stopping everything they were doing. And they heard it, a rustle behind the bushes, a whisper brought by the wind, a voice echoing, animals waiting for a command, a shadow beyond the trees, a soft groan, and a smack heard somewhere close.  
The first thing they saw was…Takashima, Sui his eyes closed and hand raised like they were in a war, and Sui was going to ambush them

"State your business" Sui ordered sounding even harsher than Kei but the high school S.A. was too shocked to reply that they weren't able to predict the outcome of not answering. Sui's hand dropped, as if he was tied of holding it up. They couldn't believe it; they were being attacked by children from ages 13-10 years old

"OI! GET AWAY. OUCH!" The high school S.A. shouted, clearly annoyed and hurt (even Takashima)

"Again we ask, State your business" Sui asked again as the other kids stood in their places looking at the teens suspiciously

"We want to know who that girl was" Kei answered, for he was a bit unnerved about little kids attacking him and his friends. Sui's eyes opened and they saw surprise in them

"Nii-chan? What are you doing here?" Sui asked and Kei had a vein popping moment because he was annoyed that Sui didn't open his eyes before attacking them

"Sui, WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN YOUR EYES BEFORE ATTACKING!" Kei shouted, extremely annoyed

"Nii-chan, I said 'State your business' but you didn't say anything" Sui explained looking calm

"Gomene, it was all my fault" The little girl that the high school S.A. was trying to follow replied bowing her head a little

"I walked in the wrong side of the building" the girl explained

"Who are you?" Hikari asked as the grade school kids were leading them deeper into the greenhouse until…  
They saw a place that looked like the normal high school S.A. hangout but the kitchen was closer to the hangout

"This is our hangout and…" Sui paused

"We are the grade school Special A" the little girl finished, and everyone from the high school S.A. jaw-dropped (minus Takashima)

And so, they met their double-gangers. The grade school S.A.


End file.
